celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Imca
Imca is a character from the fandom Valkyria Chronicles and has been active since January 14th, 2014. Background Imca is a Darcsen born in the Imperial village of Tiluca where she had a normal childhood and could have simply been another girl in another lifetime. However things changed for her when her village was destroyed because of an Imperial experiment involving Selvaria Bles, because Imca was playing in the woods at the time she was not one of those that perished in the aftermath of the experiment though she witnessed enough to see Selvaria Bles coming out of the ruins of her village and from then on she vowed to kill her for what she had done. Alone in the harsh Imperial land Imca taught herself everything that she needed to know in order to survive, including how to fight, and she devoted everything to training her mind and body including the creation of her trademark weapon, Var, and continuing to upgrade it until it is what it is today. Eventually however the cold winter of the Imperial land forced Imca to venture to the Gallian side where she was found by the Nameless' top superior nearly dead; seeing how versatile and strong Imca was she was quickly implemented to the Nameless squad and because of that is the longest-serving member of the Nameless when Kurt Irving took leadership of the squad. Continuing to fight alongside her comrades she fought in dozens of battle against the Imperials, in particular the Calamity Ravens, and it was during one battle against them that Imca was trapped and unable to move from her position. Fatefully an enemy grenade was flung her way and Imca's death was imminent if it was not for the Multiverse deciding to claim her and she was teleported out of her world before the grenade could explode and kill her. Involvement Imca had mostly been travelling all over the Multiverse looking for jobs to supplement her income and find a wa back. She had mostly stuck with Patriot Earth due to the familiar weapons and the war economy and thus allowing her to earn a lot of money there. She has been meeting like minded people Currently she is at Station Square alongside Aliase, Frank West and Raven trying to stop Gaia from destroying the world. Powers and Capabilities As part of the Nameless she has extensive training in warfare and more so being the Nameless' Heavy Weapon's Specialist. Although her weapon, the Var, is as tall as her she wields it with considerable ease and is able to accurately fire while under pressure. She has done no official training and everything that she knows about fighting has been self-taught during her time escaping from the Empire and the Imperial forces. Her primary, and only weapon, is her customized all-purpose weapon Var. The Var is a weapon that is versatile and durable being able to be not only a machine gun, but also a sniper rifle, rifle, anti-tank rifle and a great sword for melee combat. It is outfitted with all the features that are needed to ensure that Imca fights to the best of her ability and is able to react to any situations that may arise during the fight. Additionally the Var is also able to lock-on to multiple targets making it an effective tool when fighting several enemies. Followers / Summons = Quotes * Trivia * See also * External links * Imca's Training Manuel (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters